


Waktu Hujan

by wordofus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: Hangyul pikir ia sendirian. But Seungyoun takes his 'best friend in any way' title way... way... too far. Not that Hangyul complaining, though.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 10





	Waktu Hujan

Entah darimana titik awalnya, hangyul pun gak sadar. Apa iya, semua berawal dari hari dimana mereka memutuskan untuk menjadikan hari sabtu dan minggu sebagai hari inap bergilir di kamar mereka. Atau mungkin berawal dari seungyoun yang selalu rajin mengajak hangyul ketika dia sedang ingin mencari bacaan di toko buku tiap dua minggu sekali. Atau bisa jadi semua berawal dari seungyoun yang selalu hadir di gigs hangyul kapan pun dimana pun tempatnya. Hangyul sendiri gak yakin.

Harusnya, harusnya, harusnya semua yang mereka lakuin bersama itu biasa aja. Nothing special. Hal yang lumrah buat sepasang sohib lakuin. Harusnya gak ada debar jantung dengan ritem yang gak beraturan ikut campur. Harusnya gak ada perasaan mual tapi mules tapi kenyang di perut hangyul yang muncul tiap kali dia lagi nungguin seungyoun kalo mereka lagi janjian. Harusnya gak ada, ya kan?

Tapi hangyul mau gak mau ngakuin kalo semua perasaan itu dia rasain. Cuma kalo lagi sama seungyoun aja. Jauh dalam lubuk hati hangyul, hangyul tahu ciri – ciri apa yang belakangan ini sering banget dia rasain. Cuma perkara waktu aja sebenernya. Perkara waktu buat hangyul mengakui kalo semua perasaan campur aduk itu pertanda jatuh hati. Tapi yang hangyul lakuin justru sibuk menampik semua praduga itu. Praduga – praduga yang rajin seliweran di dalam benak dia. Kayak sekarang ini… Terhitung sudah habis tiga botol banana milk di depan meja selama dia menunggu kabar dari seungyoun kalau yang ditunggu – tunggu sudah sampai di depan rumah hangyul.

Hari ini hari sabtu. Kebetulan hangyul dan temen – temennya dipanggil oleh sebuah cafe buat ngeband disana. Rencana awal, sih, hangyul berangkat sama temennya. Tapi kemaren waktu pulang bareng, seungyoun malah nawarin buat nganterin hangyul ke tempat dia manggung. Tiba – tiba, jantung hangyul serasa jatuh ke lantai lorong kampus. Padahal, kan, harusnya biasa aja? Cuma dianter? Malah enak dia ga harus susah – susah keluar duit buat patungan bensin sama temennya. Tapi yang ada, hangyul yang grogi ga karuan sepanjang jalan ke parkiran.

“Apaan deh, gausaaah. Gue sendiri aja,” elak hangyul otomatis.

“Lo tuh yang apaan deh. Biasa juga gue anter. Sok sok gamau lo. Jam tujuh kan acaranya? Kita jalan jam empat ya? Malem minggu. Ngeri macet.”

Final. Dan begitulah akhirnya. Alasan gimana bisa habis berbotol – botol susu pisang milik hangyul dikarenakan dia butuh meredam segala degup yang gak bisa hangyul jelasin gimana dan darimananya. Gak lama setelah berpencar kesana – kemari angan hangyul, ponselnya berbunyi. Menandakan pesan masuk. Tak butuh lebih dari dua menit bagi hangyul untuk bersiap – siap karena sudah sejak tujuh puluh menit yang lalu ia siap dan berdiam diri menunggu seungyoun di ruang tamu. Debarnya makin menjadi kala ia menapakkan kaki di depan pintu pengemudi. Jendela terbuka, menampakkan sosok seungyoun dengan topi baseball andalannya.

“Kok malah berdiri disini? Masuk.”

“Mau mastiin aja ini beneran seungyoun. Bukan penculik.” Seungyoun sudah biasa menghadapi tingkah laku hangyul yang tidak biasa. Mendengar ribuan celotehan hangyul yang tak berdasar. Jadi, mendapati hangyul yang bisa – bisanya berdalih tak mau salah masuk mobil, padahal mobil yang sekarang sedang ia naiki sudah menemani hangyul selama tiga tahun terakhir, sudah tidak mengejutkan seungyoun.

“Perlu beli minum dulu gak?”

“Enggak. Udah kembung.”

“Lo kan udah manggung dimana – mana setahunan ya, Gyul,” Seungyoun menyalakan mobil dan mulai melaju. “Kok masih grogi aja ampe kudu neguk- berapa botol tadi?”

“Tiga.”

“Hahahahaha. Tiga. Yaudah bagus deh. Gausah keluar duit buat beliin lo kalo gitu.”

“Sialan. Emang gue apaan. Kan gue ga minta.”

“Yailah sensi bener si. Perlu mampir kemana dulu gak ini?”

“Enggak, alat udah sama anak – anak, kita langsung aja, ya.” Hanya dijawab jempol oleh seungyoun, lalu suara penyiar memenuhi kekosongan perjalanan mereka.

Benar dugaan seungyoun. Jalanan lumayan ramai. Penuh akan pemuda – pemudi yang juga sibuk ingin menghabiskan pekan untuk melepas penat. Hampir dua jam hangyul baru sampai di cafe yang mereka tuju. Walau begitu, temannya pun belum terlihat kehadirannya.

“Yaudah lo nunggu di dalem gih.”

“Lah lo?”

“Mau sebat bentar.”

“Yaudah si sini aja.”

“Yee. Males ah lo ngomel. Yang bau rambutnya lah bajunya lah. Lagi mau batuk juga kan lo.”

“Serah dah. Gue masuk ya.”

“Iya entar gue samper. Dah sana.”

Pada tahap ini, hangyul mulai kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Yang mudah sekali merasa hangat sehingga semburat merah bersemi di telinganya. Untung saja seungyoun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar daripada merokok di dalam. Kalau tidak, bisa bingung hangyul harus cari alasan apa atas merahnya kedua telinganya.

Ingin rasanya hangyul mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Yang selalu keras kepala dan memutuskan sesuatu tanpa dipikir panjang. Padahal yohan juga sudah memperingati kalau hari ini akan turun hujan. Yuvin pun sudah menawarkan pinjaman payung karena hangyul harus berpergian dari satu tempat ke tempat lain hari ini. Tapi yang diajak bicara cuma iya – iya saja tanpa mengindahkan omongan temannya.

Sekarang, yang basah kuyup siapa?

Mau menghubungi orang pun tak bisa. Ponselnya mati terkena air. _Harus ditimbun dalam beras supaya bisa menyala_ , itu kata mamanya. Beruntung masih ada sisa saldo dalam kartu elektroniknya. Sehingga ia masih bisa pulang dengan kendaraan umum. Cuma, ya, karena sedang hujan jadi mau tak mau hangyul menunggu lebih lama. Pasti busnya pun tertahan macet di beberapa titik.

“Batu banget si jadi orang,” celetuk seseorang yang tiba – tiba ada di belakang hangyul. Sekilas kalau orang lihat, mungkin hangyul hanya nampak kesal dengan muka garangnya yang memelototi manusia yang kini tengah ia tatap. Namun sejujurnya, ada hangyul yang sedang terduduk lemas sambil memegangi dadanya karena terkejut bukan main, walau itu semua hanya ada dalam angan hangyul.

“Bener – bener batu. Dikagetin malah melotot,” Hah, tidak tahu saja seungyoun, kalau debar jantung hangyul kerasnya sampai mengirimkan suara gaduh ke telinga hangyul.

“Tiba – tiba disini? Random banget deh asli ketemu lo disini. Ngapain?”

“Lo yang ngapain disini. Ditelfon mati. Kenapa hape lo?”

“Mati. Kena hujan. Apaan si? Kenapa? Yakali lo kesini cuma buat nyamper gue.”

“Lah emang. Udah ayo pulang. Mobil gue aja. Gue bawa kaos ganti.” Ingin memperpanjang konversasi tapi dinginnya sore ini sangat menusuk. Jadi hangyul putuskan untuk menurut dulu.

“Nanti minggir dulu ya. Beli anget – angetan. Tetep maunya susu anget aja nih?”

“Kopi deh-”

“Gaya banget bocil minum kopi kaya doya-”

“Kopi susu. Banyakin susunya tapi.” Seungyoun tertawa keras. Tapi akhirnya teteap menepikan mobilnya ke kedai yang ia temui di pinggir jalan.

“Bisa tau gue disini dari siapa? Yohan?”

“Iya. Tadi waktu gue telfon lo, mati. Telfon yohan deh. Katanya lagi di daerah sini. Tapi payungnya yuvin lo tinggal.”

“Disamper segala elah. Biasa kemana – mana pake bus ini gue.”

“Kalo bisa gue samper kenapa dah emang. Nyokap lo juga udah nitip lo ke gue.” Ingin membantah tapi kehilangan kata – kata. Jadi diseruput saja kopi susu hangatnya.

“Gyul”

“Apa”

“Temen gue kemaren jadian dong.”

“Yang mana?”

“Jinhyuk”

“SAMA SIAPA????”

“Wooseok”

“Hah………….”

“Lah kok hah…”

“Mereka bukannya sahabatan aja ya?” _kayak kita_

“Iya emang” “Loh bang jinhyuk bukannya deketin kak sejin?”

“Hahahaha darimanaa. Mereka deket karena satu organisasi aja. Tapi emang akrab si tu berdua.”

“Loh… gue pikir mereka pedekatean.. Kaget sih. Ternyata sama kak wooseok. Padahal kan udah sahabatan lama…?”

“Ya emang ga bisa?”

“Apanya?” “Kalo sahabatan jadi pacaran?”

“Ya..bisa bisa aja sih” Kopi hitam seungyoun diteguk sampai bersisa ampasnya saja. Lalu ditaruh di atas dashboard sembarangan.

“Kita gitu juga, yuk?” Kopi susu hangyul tersisa seperempat. Sudah dingin. Hangyul pun tak berselera menghabiskannya. Lidah hangyul kelu. Ingin marah – marah seperti biasa tapi telinganya super merah. Tak terpikir juga frasa apa yang harus dia suarakan. Bingungnya setengah mati. Begitu pun detak jantungnya. Gemuruhnya gak kalah sama derasnya hujan malam itu.

“Gyul kok diem, sih”

“Ya.. ya.. Lo mau gue ngomong apa si. Suka main nyablak aja itu mulut,” seungyoun tertawa. Hangyul makin emosi. Masih bisa bercanda manusia ini?

“You ain’t that subtle, gyul.”

“Hah maksudnya apaan si. Ga ngerti.”

“Lo pikir lo bisa nyembunyiin senyum malu – malu lo. Merahnya telinga lo. Kaki lo yang gak bisa diem kalo lagi gelisah. Awalnya gue pikir kenapa. Tapi kok sering banget. Apalagi pas sama gue. Pas gue tanya ke yohan-”

“NANYA APAAN”

“Weits. Santai dong hahahhaha. Gue cuma nanya, ada yang lagi deketin lo apa enggak. Abis lo gak pernah sekali pun cerita ke gue. Kata yohan, engga. Yaudah…”

“Yaudah apa….”

“Udah lama, ya, gyul?”

“Apanya….”

“Ga kasian sama itu telinga? Merahnya udah kaya diapain tau. Kalo gue ngomongnya blak – blakan tar lo gebuk gue gak.”

“Bacot banget sih asli.”

“Ya makanya, jawab aja. Udah lama, ya?”

“Udah.”

“Gitu….”

“Maaf ya…”

“Lah.. apaan maaf. Belom idul adha.”

“Kok idul adha sih hahahaha”

“Ya gatau gue atheis.”

“HAHAHAH capek anjing ngomong sama lo. Serius kenapa si.”

“YANG GAK SERIUS SIAPA SI. Yang ketawa daritadi kan lo ya.”

“Hahahahha iya iya. Ya maaf aja. Gue kan kalo curhat perkara hati ke lo. Daridulu.”

“Yaudah si….”

“Kalo gue bilang gue juga bisa bales perasaan lo, lo percaya ga?”

“Enggaklah.”

“Kok enggak.”

“Ya dadakan gini. Mana tau lo cuma ngetes gue aja.”

“Mana dadakan si… gue mulai mikirin ini dari kita liburan bareng keluar kota itu ya…”

“....ya anjir itu lama banget dong….. Se..”

“Tahun lalu. Emang lama. Gue mikir juga ya dodol. Gue ga mau mainin perasaan lo. Setelah gue yakin sama perasaan gue. Gue baru berani ngomong.” Hangyul diem.

“Jadi bisa ga?”

“Apanya?”

“Kaya jinhyuk sama wooseok?”

“Atur aja. Gue ngikut.”


End file.
